Chronicles of Immortal Innocence
by BlackRoseEden28
Summary: After a devastating attack on the Black Order, Hevlaska calls for the few remaining Exorcists to be evacuated to a safe location. Of course, when Britain interferes with his 'black magic' the outcome is rarely good. Now stuck with eight man-made Exorcists, the countries must learn that there is another war brewing on the horizon...one that could possibly endanger them all.


**Let's not waste anytime with introductions (I'll do that next chapter), so on with the prologue! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man or Hetalia (sadly). All I own are my OCs that will be introduced at a later date :D **

* * *

_Prologue- Beginning of the End_

_He grabs hold of her arms and holds tight, even knowing that it'll bruise later...but he can't let her go. She looks at him with those wide, knowing turquoise eyes, and he can see that she's fighting back tears. The wind whips her short azure hair around, almost as if it wants to tear the two of them apart, but he refuses to let this happen._

_He will not let her go again._

_"You have to go!" she cries over the howling of the storm, struggling to pull away from him, but he is steadfast. _

_"I vill not!" he roars._

_"If the portal closes, you'll never return to your world again!" she screams, "The people you care about will all be gone! Think of them and how they'll all fall into another war to claim the land! It will be another World War and more lives will be lost! Your world cannot survive without you!"_

_He knows that she is right, but he can't help himself. He lost her once and barely got her back. Must it be this way again? _

_Lightning flashes and a bolt of light strikes down near them, the air sizzling as the heat sweeps over where they stand. She flinches away from it and he pulls her into his arms, burying his face into her hair, tears beading on his lashes as he holds her tight. He feels her wrap her arms around his neck as she clings to him, for what could possible be the last time. _

_"No!" _

_He lifts his head and sees that boy, Trevor, running for them across the barren landscape, illuminated by the light of the portal and the lightning, forks of it striking the earth with deadly force. He feels the portal tugging at him, enticing him to go back, but he holds fast, refusing to accept the fact that they can never be with each other. He closes his eyes and bows his head._

_**"A soldier knows that every war comes with a cost. A coward refuses to acknowledge that sacrifice is necessary to win the battle."**_

_Hevlaska's words echo in his ears as the storm rages around him, bringing with it sorrow and pain and fury. The wind rises into a screaming crescendo as he holds her, but he's already made his choice. _

_He will not leave. He will always protect her._

_"Ich liebe dich [1]," he whispers in her ear...seconds before she pulls away. _

_She slides away until they're two feet apart, her eyes brimming with tears as she clutches her hands to her chest, slowly shaking her head. She knows that he would sacrifice everything for her, for the people he loves, but she cannot allow him to make such a heavy sacrifice. She will not endanger him in her war...she is a soldier as much as he is, but this is not his fight. _

_Iich liebe dich auch...nie vergessen, dass [2]," she replies just as softly...right before she delivers a punishing kick to his stomach, the force of it causing him to stumble back...directly into the portal. He slams into it and it greedily engulfs his body, sucking him down into its depths, smothering any sound that he could possible make. The electric blue liquid fills his mouth, nose, eyes, throat, lungs...sinking into his skin until it becomes a part of him. He struggles to get through it, to swim back out, but it holds him back, dragging him down. He fights to keep his eyes open...and yet this effort is futile. _

_The last thing he sees before it all goes dark is his beautiful Kirsa staring at him from the other side of the portal, tears sliding down her cheeks._

* * *

_"...coming around..." _

_"...unsure..."_

_"..should...help..."_

_"...Portal...no..." _

_The voices assault his ears, echoing through his head as feeling slowly returns to his broken and battered body. His temples are pounding and he feels as if he's been run over by a tank. He groans softly and the voices immediately stop talking among themselves. _

_"Doitsu...?" a soft Italian voice murmurs somewhere around his head, and gentle fingers lightly stroke his cheek. "Doitsu...please wake up." _

_Slowly, baby blue eyes open, foggy and unclear, filled with pain. But he's alive. He winces as the light burns his eyes after being unconscious for some time, but he blinks, adjusting to it._

_"Vhat...vhere...?" he whispers, voice raspy and hoarse, like that of an old man. He struggles to sit up as hands support him, air whistling through his teeth as he inhales sharply, a sharp pain shooting through his chest. And then he realizes something... "Nyxi! Kirsa!" he roars weakly, struggling to get to his feet so he can find her. _

_"Germany, you cannot get up!" Japan says._

_"Ve~! Doitsu, no!" Italy cries. _

_But the blonde nation angrily rises to his feet, refusing to give in to the desire to just sit down. Both Japan and Italy support their friend as he stands, his eyes frantically searching for the familiar blue-haired girl. But there is no sign of her, or any of the girls. He sees his brother Prussia, Britain, Greece, Romano, and Spain standing by, their shoulders hunched forward. They all turn and Prussia wraps his arm around his younger brother's shoulders, helping the two nations hold Germany up. _

_"Vhere is she?" Germany demands hoarsely, looking around for answers among them, even as no one says a word, tears in their eyes...and it finally hits him._

_They're gone. The portal is gone. _

_"No...," he whispers as his legs give out on him, and not even Prussia can keep him up as he collapse onto his knees. Tears slide down his cheeks as this proud and strong country crumbles before their eyes, the sight of it almost incomprehensible. Germany falls forward on his hands and begins to weep, shoulders shaking in despair as the sun sets over the horizon. _


End file.
